fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bavaria von Müsinisch
Emperor Bavaria von Reichen Müsinisch, simply known by others as Bavi, is one of the main characters in the Tale of the Dankiglic series. He is portrayed as the main antagonist of Sylas' Arc in Tale of the Dankiglic. Appearance This page is for the Eronigo, Bavaria. To see the koopaling version revamped, visit Matthew von Lyoroo. Backstory Bavaria was created on November 21, 1994 from the fused DNA of Emperor Bremen Ratte Müsinisch and Empress Greding Blumen Müsinisch in the underground lab in Pannikuata. He was the first of the modern Eronigos to be created. Bremen and Greding really cared for Bavi and became the assumed heir to the throne. When Bavi was a kid, he really didn't like doing anything of royalty, so he went out and tried to become a normal kid. Of course, because of his role in royalty, everyone knew him. He tried really hard but no luck, but one day, when he was 8 years old, he met a Russian Eronigo known as Lazarus Pysty Okhotnik. Lazzi grew closer to Bavi and because of this, Bavi taught Lazzi self defense and combat. Bavi slowly developed more of a normal kid mind. However, at age 13, this all changed when Lazzi gets severely injured by the Glitch Souls during their attacks. Bavi felt like it was a bad idea to have a normal kid mind, so he tried to redevelop his royal mind. He cared for Lazzi until he recovered. Bavi tried to protect Lazzi as long as he could. However, when Bavi was 14, his mother committed suicide during the 2-year long war with all the othe empires in Pannikuata. When Bavi was 15, his father died from cardiac arrest. Showing no remorse for his father, he immediately became the new emperor. He was incredibly stressed about this, slowly disconnecting from Lazzi. He, however, became friends with a biologist named Artici Meers Bergen, a sorcerer named Hypnos Aki Guifaw, and the pharaoh of Taninramel named Anubis Giza Oba. Bavi knew he needs a wife, but he also had more feelings for male Eronigos. Since then, Bavi became more introverted and started gaining tons of weight. During the events of Tale of the Dankiglic, Bavi was the one to save Revel. Bavi tries to care for him and returns him home, however, both of them get possessed by Hate. Sylas destroys Hate and he returns to normal. In modern day, Bavi was uncrowned with amnesia and he will fight for it back in Tale of the Dankiglic: Visions. Personality Before Bavi became the emperor, he was a playful child that didn't like the idea of being heir to the throne. Because of his father's actions as a dictator, he was also shy and never wanted to talk. However, despite this, he knew how to defend himself and eventually taught Lazzi this. As he became the emperor, he became incredibly stressed since he wasn't supposed to be emperor at his age. However, he still loves his people and even saved Revel. He almost became father-like as well as opposed to his selfish, hateful father. Game Appearances Tale of the Dankiglic He is a major character in Sylas' arc and sometimes mentioned by Retro in Carmen's Arc. Tale of the Dankiglic: Origins Bavi is a minor character who is seen only in the ending and some of Aiva's Dream sequences. Tale of the Dankiglic: Visions TBA Tale of the Dankiglic: Chaos TBA Relations TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *Bavaria's family is well known to name their children after German cities and states. *When playable in Tale of the Dankiglic: Visions and Tale of the Dankiglic: Chaos, Bavi is placed as a power character. This means he has the highest amount of power and health, average amount of magic and special attacks, but has the lower speed and defense. *Despite being a Rat Makoitta, he still enjoys cats and has asked Sahare Marshall to build him a robotic cat. *Bavi does break the fourth wall at once point, saying he doesn't like the idea of a humanized Bavi. *Being named after a German state, he actually does enjoy Bavarian food. *Despite being an emperor, he does not want to expand the Eronigo Empire anymore due to the war before he was crowned. **Because of this, he is close with the demon leaders in Denial (Pannikuata's version of Hell). Category:Eronigos Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aivaylas' Characters